Savin' Me
by underarrest39
Summary: Postep of In The Wee Small Hours. i couldn't resist, enojy!


**Savin' Me **

**Post ep of In the Wee Small Hours **

I was doing the rest of the paperwork from the Garrett case, when I saw Bobby, my partner in the interview room with his hands on his face. I sighed; I remembered the trial, where I had to read the letter I wrote to my superiors five years ago. The letter that made me cry on the stand, when I testified against Judge Garrett.

When I saw the laminated letter, I knew they came in for the kill. Garrett's lawyer knew exactly how to get to me. I hated him for it. He told me I had to read the lines that he highlighted. I hesitated at first but I started reading. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but it was too hard. I felt too guilty and hurt by the fact they even mange to find it. I saw the blank stare Bobby gave me on the stand as I read out the letter.

After I finished Garrett's lawyer didn't let me explain why I withdrew the request. Carver came in and saved me by letting me explain it. I saw the relief in Bobby's eyes for a second.

After the trial Carver assured me that everything will be all right. Bobby came up to, I apologized almost straight away.

"I am an acquired taste, I'm lucky you withdrew the letter," was all he said.

I didn't realize I was staring at Bobby until Mike Logan came over and interrupted me.

"What?" I asked, sharply. Logan raised an eyebrow at me. He was always like that.

"You need to talk to someone?" he asked, lightly, sitting on my desk. I sighed and scratched my neck. I stared at Bobby again.

"Talk to him," Logan told me, more like an order than a request.

"Ok," I answered and took a deep breath. I got up from my seat and headed towards the interview room. I looked back to find Logan gone. I shook my head and knocked on the door. Bobby looked up at me as I opened the door, a mixture of relief and hurt still in his eyes. I took the spare seat across from him, he was still staring. An awkward silence enclosed the room around us, I hated silences like this. It meant a huge bend in our partnership. Of course I hated the way Bobby left me out of his problems. It felt like every case with Nicole Wallace, she manipulated him, tortured him with his past and killed his sanity with her evilness. I wanted him to tell me everything after all he was my best friend and my partner for five years now. Bobby put his head back in his hands.

"Bobby," I said, noticing the uneasiness in my voice. "I'm sorry," I managed to say. He looked back at me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"For what?" I asked, lightly. "I was the one who hurt you," I told him.

"I tried to drive you away," he confessed, looking at me. I stared at him, waiting to explain his confession. "Remember the case where I left you alone? I did that deliberately to drive you away from me. Every partner in Narcotics and Major Case has left me. I thought you were just like them, but your not," he suddenly smiled. I realized I did us a favor, a massive favor. "You stayed," he added, grabbing my hand. His hand was warm and muscular. I felt safe with him, so safe I could put my life on the line for him. Bobby was the most kindest, gentle and respectful man I ever known.

"Of course I stayed," I answered.

"Why did you stay?" he asked, curiously.

"Because I understood you, not a first but I eventually realized how you interrogate with a deep understanding of human behaviour. How you see the information before anyone else saw it. It was amazing to me, and also your little tricks you do," I smiled at him. "It's exactly what I said on the stand about you, the good things. And you're not boring," I teased him. He laughed, like no other time I even heard him before.

Then before I could say anymore, a knock interrupted me. I turned to see Logan at the door. I rolled my eyes at him, and he returned with a cheeky smile. Logan opened the door.

"Captain wants to see you two," he informed us.

"Thanks," Bobby replied, dropping his hand from mine. Bobby stood up and I followed; Logan gave a weird look before going over to Barek. Bobby let me out of the door first and I knocked at the Captains door.

"Come in," Deakins answered, he sounded concerned. Bobby and I went in and sat down on the seats provided.

"I heard about what happened today in court," Deakins said. I looked down at the floor, still feeling guilty about the letter. "You're all right, Bobby," he asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, grabbing my hand. I looked up and smiled at the Captain. Bobby glanced at me.

"We're cool," I assured Deakins.

"Good, because I don't want my best detectives to split over a piece of history that never should have been brought up," he explained to us. "Go on, go home," he said, waving us away. We laughed and went of his office. We went over to our desks and got our coats.

"See you later," Logan called out. Barek waved to me and Bobby as we walked out of the squad room.

"Are you hungry?" Bobby asked, as we walked to the elevators.

"Sure. You buying?" I teased him.

"You know I will," he teased back, as an elevator opened. We went in and Bobby pressed the ground floor button. We stood in the elevator silently.

"Thank you," Bobby said, turning to face me, breaking the silence.

"For what?" I queried at him, turning to face him. His eyes sparkled at me, I felt proud of staying with him for so long. He deserved a chance from me and I would never regret giving him one.

"For saving me," he answered and smiled at me, the sweetest smile that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

**A/N: hey people, the best ep I ever seen; Kate Erbe's performance was so heartbreaking and awesome! I think she should get an Emmy or something. I actually wrote a draft of this post ep in one of my school books because I had nothing else to do that is how much class bored me. **

**Also pretty much most people has attempted a post ep of the wee small hours and decided to take a stab at it. I loved every one of the post eps and I think everyone has done a brilliant job. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
